I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable, self-cooling seats of the type used in automobiles or for sporting events.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Truck drivers, bus drivers, cab drivers and other persons who earn a living by driving a motor vehicle for a substantial length of time are well aware of the need of a self-cooling seat which can be movably transferred between non-airconditioned vehicles. The use of such self-cooling seats provides increased comfort during the long hot days when the driver must operate the unairconditioned vehicle.
The prior art discloses several different design approaches to the problem of providing an inexpensive, effective and long lasting cooling seat.
A first group of inventors utilize external power sources for providing cooling to the operator or seat occupant. Kronhaus in U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,506 utilizes an external fan for ventilating a porous seat cushion, Kersten in U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,266 discloses a seat cushion containing coils cooled by a Freon refrigeration system driven by the engine of the motorized vehicle. Richard U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,577 discloses a seat cushion utilizing thermal-electric elements operating in accordance with the Peltier effect for cooling the seat.
A second group of inventors utilize ram air obtained from outside the motor vehicle to circulate through the ventilated seat cushion. Fry in U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,286 and Guest in U.S. Pat. No. 2,791,956 disclose inventions of this type.
A third design approach employs a liquid-saturated wick element formed as a part of the seat cushion and allowing the liquid to evaporate for absorbing the heat adjacent thereto. Gaston in U.S. Pat. No. 1,593,066 discloses such an invention. Jackson in U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,700 discloses a similar invention with the further inclusion of an ice storage section at the top of the back of the seat cushion. As the ice melts the cold water travels along a wick element which cools the air adjacent thereto by convection as well as evaporation.